


Please, Mr. Officer?

by tomlinbum



Series: pornstar adventures [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Naughty Harry, Plot Twist, Police Officer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll suck you off. I’m good at it, I promise. It’ll be worth it – just please, please don’t give me a ticket,” he pleads, opening his car door and looking up at Louis with big, wide, green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Mr. Officer?

**Author's Note:**

> while i was in the car waiting for my mom to get out of walmart, i came up with this idea! i hope everyone enjoys it! thoughts and comments are always appreciated!

Louis rolls his eyes as he turns his sirens on. The car in front of him is speeding _and_ has a light out in the tail. It takes the driver in front of him a while to notice that the police sirens are angled at him, but once he notices, he pulls over, and rolls his window down.

 

Louis steps out of his car with his book in hand and walks up to the window, a scowl on his face.

 

“I’m sorry – I know I was speeding – it’s just my mum’s birthday is tomorrow and I forgot and I’m supposed to be going over there later tonight and I haven’t gotten her a gift yet-“ the driver starts his pleads.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, writing down in his book that the driver is trying to con his way out of getting his ticket. He looks up, taking his first good look at the driver, and notices that he looks no older than twenty and he looks sincere.

 

Louis shrugs, “I’ve got to give you a ticket…” he pauses, waiting for the bloke’s name. When he hears the faint reply of “Harry” he continues, “Harry. I’m sorry. You were breaking two things from the law and if I don’t ticket you, my pay is going to be docked.”

 

“Please, please, don’t. I’ll do anything if you let me go, Officer,” the boy’s voice is pleading and he looks as if he’ll cry.

 

Louis sighs, “Well… what are you offering?”

 

He’s thinking that this bloke will try to pay him off. It’s usually how this type of thing goes. The driver will beg and beg for Louis to not give him a ticket and he’ll offer an abundant amount of cash in return. But when the driver replies, Louis almost swallows his tongue.

 

“I’ll suck you off. I’m good at it, I promise. It’ll be worth it – just please, please don’t give me a ticket,” he pleads, opening his car door and looking up at Louis with big, wide, green eyes.

 

Louis stares at the bloke with wide eyes for a moment, “I can’t – I’m pretty sure there’s something in the rule book for officers that say no sexual favours in return of no tickets.”

 

Harry pouts, “Please? It’s the only thing I can offer. And if my mum finds out I’ve gotten a ticket – especially before her birthday – she’ll skin me alive and then dance on my grave naked. Please, Officer, have a heart.”

 

Louis almost laughs at the situation. It’s the first time he’s ever been offered a blow job from a bloke that he’s pulled over. He’s gotten offers from a few women, a few even announcing that they’d have sex with him if he’d forget all about the ticket and let them off with a warning. Most of these women, though, were one ticket away from jail, and this bloke, has a clear record.

 

“I dunno, Harry. This isn’t a very good idea. If I get caught, I could be fired – maybe even put into jail for all I know,” Louis replies. He tries his hardest with convincing Harry that this is all a bad idea, even though he knows that his dick is saying otherwise. From the first time Harry brought up the option of a blow job, Louis’s trousers had definitely gotten tighter. Just imagining the other bloke’s big, plump lips wrapped around Louis’s hard cock made Louis want to explode.

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Harry replies, lips pursed at the thought, “No one even drives down this road. Not really, anyway. At least, not at this time of the night. No one will ever have to know.”

 

Before Louis can make himself objectify again, Harry is on his knees on the asphalt, his fingers gripping at the buckle of Louis’s police uniform trousers.

 

“Just let me do this for you, yeah? Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry says, looking up at Louis’s name tag. Before Louis even have time to let his mind catch up with the situation, Harry has him untucked from his pants and trousers and is admiring him.

 

“Shit – you’re huge. Dunno if I’ll be able to take you all the way. Might choke a bit,” Harry says, teasing the slit of Louis’s leaking cock with his tongue and then, in one fluid motion, takes the whole of Louis’s dick into his mouth, his nose tickling the shy of pubes Louis has.

 

Louis groans, grabbing a handful of Harry’s curly hair and pulling him back until the head of his cock is the only thing that is left inside of Harry’s tight, hot mouth.

 

Harry moans, squeezing his eyes shut tight and places his hand at the base of Louis’s dick in a tight hold. He jacks the bottom half of Louis’s dick off while he sucks and licks at the head and the foreskin, Louis fighting to keep his moans in.

 

The whole situation is absurd, Louis thinks, as Harry goes back down, swallowing his cock fully.

 

Harry sucks hard at Louis’s cock, his head bobbing up and down on his shaft in an almost excessive speed, moaning every time Louis pulls at strands of his curly locks.

 

Harry moans, long and drawn out, and then his mouth goes slack on Louis’s cock. Louis rolls his eyes as he hears the director on the side yell a loud, “Cut!”

 

“That was perfect! Why are you cutting?” Louis shouts back. They’ve had to run this scene at least three times now because of Nick’s orders, and Louis is getting more than just a bit aggravated with him.

 

“Harry, babe, you’ve got to stop coming so early. How many times have I told you? We’re trying to make this at least twenty minutes long and if you can’t last ten minutes with your mouth on Louis’s cock, we’re going to have to find someone else to play your role,” Nick announces, his hands flying around on every other word.

 

Harry groans, nodding, “I know, Nick. It’s just hard, y’know? Louis is hot in a police uniform.” Harry looks up to Louis, winking.

 

Louis pushes him away with his hand on his face, “Oi. Either you get over how hot I look or I’m taking the rest of the day off. I haven’t got to come yet and you’ve came over three times!”

 

Nick eyes them, “You’ve only done this scene three times today… how did he come more than three times?”

 

“I sucked him off before we came here. Honestly, Nicholas, sometimes I wonder how you forget that me and Harry are dating _out_ of porn,” Louis replies in the sassy way he happens to always talk to Nick.

 

“Harry,” Nick asks, ignoring Louis’s previous statement, “You think you can give it another go or do you need a break for a mo’?”

 

Harry smiles, “I can give it another go. I’ll try not to come to soon this time too.”

 

Nick sighs, “That’s all that I ask of you. Okay. Action.”

 

Louis puts himself back into his pants, hoping into his fake police car for the fourth time today, and prays that Harry can last longer this time.


End file.
